1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to polishing apparatus and methods, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved polishing method and apparatus wherein the same includes a base member and polishing rod cooperative to polish disk workpieces, particularly those formed of brass and the like, as may be found in military applications containing insignia inscribed and laminated thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various holders and the like for securement for securement of articles to effect a cleaning or polishing procedure has been presented in the prior art. The methods and apparatus of the prior art have been particularly directed to generic applications of structure to accommodate a wide range of workpieces to be cleansed and polished. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by directing an apparatus and method particularly to the polishing of disks, and particularly brass disks, as may be found in military environments. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,890 to Giovanna illustrating a disk-like member with an upwardly directed handle and downwardly projecting clips for securement of steel wool pads to provide a holder for a cleaning procedure.
U.S Pat. No. 2,604,651 to Crippen illustrates a malleable metal strip for receiving a pad-like member at a remote end thereof and an elongate handle remotely oriented relative to the pad to enable application of paint to remote painting surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,809 to Prost provides a swab-holding tool wherein an elongate tubular rod receives the swab therewithin where a rearwardly positioned handle enables grasping of the swab in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,816 to Goldstein provides for a tool mounting a hinge joint for positioning of a sanding pad and the like at a lowermost end of the tool, wherein the hinge joint enables relative positioning of the handle relative to the sanding pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,356 to Kales provides for a lotion applicator wherein an adjustable length handle has receivably mounted therewithin a pad member that may be suitably mounted relative to the handle for application of lotion to a body portion.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved polishing method and apparatus to enable securement of a workpiece at a remote end of a polishing rod to enable effective and easily applied polishing to the workpiece.